1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit devices and methods for manufacturing same, and more specifically, to the fabrication of CMOS metal gate devices and non-volatile memory devices integrated on a single substrate or chip.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices, such as EEPROM and flash memory, are used in computers and other electronic devices to store data and/or programming instructions that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed and that must be saved when power is removed. Embedded non-volatile memory (NVM) has become increasingly important in applications ranging from data and code storage to circuit trimming and customization. By embedding a non-volatile memory in a CMOS device, a single chip device can be manufactured and configured for a variety of applications. While the introduction of novel gate stack materials for forming high-k metal gate stacks using “metal gate-last” processes has improved device performance and reduced feature sizes for transistor devices, there are a number of integration options and challenges associated with the integration of such novel materials with existing polysilicon nanocrystal thin film storage bitcells.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.